


独角兽幻想 满月、独角与战士

by asdumbledore



Series: 独角兽幻想 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 奥尔什方变成独角兽啦。





	独角兽幻想 满月、独角与战士

黑衣森林的边缘地带栖息着神秘的动物，雪白色的皮毛与天蓝色飘逸的鬃毛，在森林的最深处只能远远的一瞥独角兽的安静的远影。

然而中央林区忽然出现一只非常的与众不同的独角兽，它对战斗的异常让中央林区的冒险者头疼不已。

这只独角兽将烤饼练兵所的新兵们吓跑以至于新兵们险些集体离去，后来又接收到它驮着新人冒险者从东部林区跑到巨龙首导致这位冒险者冻伤住院。

受害者们七嘴八舌双蛇党负责人抱怨道独角兽远远看着是非常美丽优雅，可是当一个看起来比你高大很多的生物冲你呼哧呼哧喷着鼻息目不转睛用马脸盯你总会非常有压力。练兵所的人们尝试了各种方法赶不走也打不败这只独角兽，反而让它对战斗兴趣更加浓厚，每天找人进行指导性的对战。

“不就是一个不会伤人的独角兽吗？没有什么大不了的。”双蛇党负责人沃尔赛勒安慰诸位新兵。

新兵们脸上反馈给他的信息是他们再也不想看见这只独角兽。

沃尔赛勒一时想不到解决办法，这种强力对手只能求助那位拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄。正当他这么想的时候，以太之光附近出现一个非常熟悉的身影。真不愧是英雄，总是及时出现在需要拯救的时刻。

沃尔赛勒连忙拦住正在四处张望寻找什么的棕发人族男性，向他行了双蛇党军礼。

“英雄！你来的正好！我这里有个头疼的麻烦交给你，烤饼练兵场来了一只谁也打不过的独角兽，拜托你制服它！”沃尔赛勒拜托道。

“我正在找人，恐怕帮不了这个忙。”这位英雄，也就是名为光的战士摇摇头推脱道。

“英雄您要找谁？也许我可以帮您打听信息，再不打败这只独角兽烤饼练兵所将再也没有新兵。说不定您要找的人就在中央林区，独角兽就交给您了！期待您的捷报后我会帮您找人！我还有其他公务，告辞！”沃尔赛勒将麻烦塞给光后，转身离去。

“啧。”光不情愿冷哼只好开始沃尔塞勒强硬塞给他任务委托，不过他寻找的人一时半会也无法找到，也许有双蛇党的帮助能得到一些线索。立即使用以太之光传送到中央林区，骑上他的陆行鸟来到烤饼练兵所。

往日热闹的练兵所空无一人，几只麻雀在地面上蹦跶着啄着地面上的枯叶，寂静的场地看起来十分萧条。

光回忆起初次来到练兵所时的场景，新兵们流着汗带着高度的热情在木人前磨炼战斗技巧，让人觉得无比炙热和斗志昂扬。光发现这样描述充满奥尔什方风格，他不禁被自己的想法逗乐而笑出声，心中的不快一扫而空。

奥尔什方非常喜欢这种充满战斗与训练的地方，所以，突然失踪一周多的他到底在哪呢？光想到奥尔什方的失踪，雀跃的心情变得有些沉闷。

光要找的人正是福尔唐家的骑士奥尔什方，他失踪是在拂晓调查阿巴拉尼亚的亚拉戈遗址后的第二天，地毯式搜寻巨龙首所有地区也没有找到一丝奥尔什方的痕迹，仿佛从办公桌前蒸发一样。光觉得奥尔什方的失踪与他们之前调查的地方有着莫大的联系，但雅·修特拉识破那里是小魔精为了拐骗冒险者的伪造品，小魔精的伪装魔法并没有强大到可以让一个骑士凭空蒸发的地步。

光的身后突然有些细微的声音，他将斧头从背上拿下做好战斗的准备，将视线锁定在声音传来的方向。

一只喷着粗气的独角兽出现在光的视野中，它刨了刨蹄子，欢快的嘶鸣一声在本以为要一场恶战的光周围绕圈。光看到如此热情欢迎他的独角兽根本无法战斗，他只好收回斧头，而解除战斗威胁的独角兽立即亲昵的凑到光的身边用它的马脸蹭着光的脸颊。

独角兽不是很高冷的动物，这只独角兽有点过于热情？不过既然事件顺利解决，他就有富裕的时间寻找奥尔什方。

光带着他刚白捡的独角兽来到桤木泉的旅馆修整，他用书信通知沃尔赛勒表示任务完成并请求双蛇党帮助他寻找奥尔什方的下落。光将在房间内书写好的信件交给邮递员莫古力，他无意中瞥到独角兽因为只能和两只陆行鸟挤在一起郁闷用嘴吹着遮盖眼睛蓝色鬃毛。

错觉吗？光为了确认一样再次看向独角兽，独角兽只是安静的和陆行鸟挤在一起冲他眨了眨眼睛。

光抬头看变得有些昏黄的太阳，离天黑还有那么一段时间，而那只独角兽看起来脏兮兮的。光找来水桶与木刷、香皂，对独角兽招手，接着脱掉上衣赤裸着胸膛，手握着香皂向独角兽健硕的身体揉搓泡沫。

独角兽似乎很享受这样的服务，身体放松的靠着光的掌心任由他摆弄。将泡沫冲洗干净擦干的独角兽纯白色毛皮摸起来看着格外的有成就感，光脸埋入独角兽的脖子嗅着有些熟悉令他安心的味道。

光腰包里有一个旅馆的侍者给他的苹果，他将苹果递给独角兽。独角兽闻了闻光的手掌心张卡嘴将整个苹果叼在嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓咬碎吃掉。吃完苹果的独角兽啄了一下光的脸，温热的鼻息喷在他的右腮上，独角兽毛绒绒嘴唇的他的脸十分痒。

在桤木泉度过一晚后，光出发来到巨龙首。他仔细调查奥尔什方办公桌，发现办公桌缝隙里掉落一枚小小的亚拉戈风格的戒指。或许这枚戒指会是奥尔什方消失不见的原因，光用通讯贝联系雅修特拉后将这枚戒指邮寄给她，而莫古力交给光一封沃尔赛勒的回信。

光将回信塞到腰包内，顺路来到鸟棚照料起独角兽。独角兽暖烘烘的身体靠着光用舌头卷走他掌心的方糖，这样的信任使得他非常放松，他用另一只手摸着它的背吐露心声。

“奥尔什方消失不见之后，我才意识到我渴望他的陪伴。”光手指插入独角兽蓝色的鬃毛梳理，“我想我对他有着其他人不同特殊情感，但我不知道它到底是什么。”

光想起来还未拆开的沃尔赛勒的回信，他借着鸟棚昏黄的灯光拆开信封。

信封内写的是：

尊敬的英雄阁下：

      有队员在沃连牢狱深处看到过一位蓝色头发的精灵男性，相貌特征与奥尔什方卿的外貌十分符合。

                                                                                                                                                                                         沃尔赛勒

“终于有了奥尔什方的3线索！我们明天出发！”光低声欢呼，高兴地将独角兽额前的鬃毛揉乱，然而独角兽用一种欲言又止眼神看他。

第二天，光带着不愿再挤在鸟棚的独角兽来到沃连牢狱。

阴森的牢狱深处空无一人，并没有沃尔赛勒提到的身影。牢狱的深处有一只亚拉戈风格的宝箱浮空旋转，就在光离它有二十几星寸远的时候，宝箱突然爆炸散发出浓厚的绿色毒雾。

来不及躲避就吸入毒雾的光的鼻腔火辣辣的疼，刚准备将袖口捂住口鼻发现毒物将身上衣服腐蚀殆尽，动弹不得的他被独角兽从胯下背起来，它迈开四条腿飞速的向水源飞奔，“扑通”一声落入湖面深处。

微凉的水漫过独角兽的身体，没有毒雾侵袭的光向外大口的呼气，水流将融化的布料带向远方。波光粼粼的水面的黑点变成一节的角与耳朵，接着变成独角兽的头与脖子，很快它的身体与背上的光也露出水面。完全赤裸的光双臂抱着独角兽修长的脖子，光的双腿夹紧独角兽健硕的腹部，打湿的褐色耻毛贴着雪白的毛皮。

风吹散了笼罩在月亮上黑亮的云彩，一轮满月将独角兽照的雪白，一点蓝色的荧光绕着独角兽的角的刹那。光的手臂搂着的是男性的脖子，胸膛结结实实贴着温暖的后背，光的双腿本能的扣紧精灵的腰，将他的挚友抱了一个满怀。

“奥尔什方？”意识到自己怀里的人是奥尔什方，他的脸涨得通红。

“挚友，我还想再听一遍你之前对着独角兽说的话。”


End file.
